mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jettison Zone
WHAT IS IT? An imprint which will produce cosmic, cyberpunk, sci-fi, steampunk, space opera, deiselpunk, alternate history, time-travel, post-apocalyptic, cosmic horror, transhumanist, stitchpunk, and science/technology-centric series, which can be set in established universes or not. SERIES Odyssey: Initiation (George P., Luke H., Ethan H., Victor K.) | Outpost 07 (Matthew W.) | Nobel (Daniel S.) | Cosmium | Golem Leviathan (Sheeroz K., Matthew W.) | The TimeFixers | Paladin (Sheeroz K.) | Caeli Ardentis (Matthew W., Sheeroz K.) | HybridX (George P., Matthew W.) | Soulspark (Sheeroz K., Matthew W.) | Authority | Deft | Galaxor | Zandar | Cosmos | Answers | Sins of the Stars (Matthew W., George P., Sheeroz K., Daniel S.) | Cog in the Machine (Matthew W., George P.) | The Cosmic 5 | UniForce | The Justice Federation | HAB|TAT | Whispers of the Eternal (working title) | Little Boys in Big Robots (Matthew W., Ray Junior Martin) | Aster | Andromeda | Grey Skies | Space Kitty | The SWAT | Reflex Corridor | Uncanny Cortex | Supernova Stars | Hyper Theory | Exonauts | Star Pillar | Climax Point | Time Capsule | Prodigal Sun | Jet Lag | Ctorvo Rises (working title) | Galvarola | Meganova | Novak | Temporal Span | Polaris Variable | The Satellite's Vision | Doomwalk | Sparkfall | Shadowvore | Simphony | OMON | Inner Space | Infinebula | Neopolis | Azimuth | Druvonus 6XGD | iWar | NXT.VR | Cyberpunks | The Final World | After Sin | Rogue Drifter | The Vogue | Children of the Singularity | The New Age | Remember | Console Wars | Sonar | Generation Lost | New Harjedalen | Master Race | Slave to Fantasy | WarX | Red Mars | The Manhattan Project | Tech Savvy | Infinity Plus One | Starblaster | Cyberpox | Valentime | The Days Are But Mountains | AFTER | Hunter Meets Prey | Dystopia | Blackout | The Dead Earth Saga | Behind Enemy Lines | The Great Old Ones | Subterranean (Matthew W.) | L3MM1NG | DN8 | Patient Xeno | Roadtrip to Saturn | Corollary | RED | Mercury's Chosen | Alone. | Alive? | Breathing. | Ashes of Tomorrow | Drake's Equation | Pseudoscience | Majestic 12 | Genetic | HYJAXERS | Nova Sojourner | Femtosecond | Kodiak | Binary Code | G0D HEAD | Moonman | Robber Barren | NEON ARK | Helium8 | Euclidean | Reset | Dragnet | Sinx | Syclon | Parasite: Fathom | Killer App | Cyberware | Cthulhudammit! | Prokaryote | Forgotten Eon | Arts & Lovecrafts | Science Faction | The Damned are Blessed | Xenoknights | Mechanized Warfare | South Pacific | Rising from Orbit | Eris | Planet XI | SPIDERS | The Parallax Variable | AstroTurf | Olmech | The Invasion | Invader Protocol | Echo Chamber | The Axiom | Wayfarer | PEACE ON EARTH | Sha'ad | Dr. Nobody | Erazer | Life Unexpectancy | Sky Scraper | Space Race | W.A.R. | Fractured Earth | Monarch Elite | Am I Sentient? | GLYPHS | Unit-1 (Sambhav S.) | Net Weight (DeWayne) | Commander X | The Clone Ranger | MAGNETiZED | Progenitors | Supersynth | The Starlight Republic | The Iron Age | OreLords | Millennium | The Egg | Blacksite: Mirage | Tom Morrow | AndroMedical | Bonedrill | Thoughtspeakers | Revival, Inc. | StarSeeker (Matthew W., Sheeroz K.) | 0V3RL0RDS | Greasers vs. the Aliens | Space Race | Antarktika | Warlords of Arkansas | Sunkiller | A Better World | T-Minus | Saturn Chronicles | Black Dwarf | Xenocide: Deathwind | The Blood Harvest